The present invention relates to a compressed air system, and specifically an air dryer assembly for the compressed air system that removes moisture and oil. It finds particular application in conjunction with a compressor system for vehicles that use pressurized air to selectively control application of vehicle brakes, and for other air operated systems associated with the vehicle, and will be described with particular reference thereto. It will be appreciated, however, that the invention is also amenable to other applications.
Compressed air systems are used in conventional brake systems, for example, to provide and maintain air under pressure to operate vehicle brakes and auxiliary air systems. Water, particulates, and oil in the compressed air system can lead to component degradation and interfere with optimal operation of the system. An air dryer is usually incorporated into the system to remove water from the compressed air. The air dryer collects and removes air system contaminants in solid, liquid, and vapor form before the contaminants enter the system. The air dryer delivers clean, dry air for braking system components, thereby increasing system life and reducing maintenance costs.
An air brake compressor is typically supplied with oil from the vehicle engine in order to lubricate bearings and other components of the compressor. As will be appreciated, it is difficult to contain the oil in the compressor and oil occasionally becomes entrained in the pressurized air stream exiting the compressor. Modern air dryers use a desiccant material to adsorb water vapor as it passes through an air line from the compressor toward a reservoir or downstream components. The operation and efficiency of the desiccant is adversely affected by oil and, thus, it is desirable to reduce/minimize contamination of the desiccant with oil by employing a filtering element or oil filter that effectively removes the oil from the air stream.
The present invention provides a new and improved apparatus and method which addresses the above-referenced problems.